World of Midnight
by tearysilver
Summary: What happened to hansel and gretel after they were both killed? where did they go? this is a one shot of what happened  rated T for slight violence and blood references


**So after watching black lagoon and seeing my two favorite vampire twins be horribly killed, i thought about the life after that, letting them meet in the after life, so here it is! i hope it sounds good! oh! and ill be updating my other story soon xD for all you that actually care!**

**so on with the story!**As Hansel stared with hazy vision at the powder blue sea sky above him, listening to seagulls squawk and zoom past his bloody body, he thought about his day. He remembered switching genders with his sister, remembered kissing her for the last time, wishing her luck with their plans to kill the Russians.

* * *

The final time he had seen his sister, alive that is. Blood oozed out from his forehead as he also remembered what rock had told him. About there being a world without darkness and blood. His mind wouldn't let me believe him, but it did. And as soon as the thoughts flooded in, the rest of his life flooded out.

"The sky is beautiful," he said with a strong voice, before entering the world of forever midnight.

* * *

His eyes opened suddenly when he felt the gentle breeze of hot air tingle his face. the sky was black, with a large white moon. a million stars twinkled like dimonds as he stood up slowly and felt the tall warm grass itch his legs. he snapped around, to see not a soul. he felt his forehead but no hole, no wound resigned there. he was no longer covered in his own blood anymore. he looked for the sea, for the boat. for rock, but it was only him, the night sky, the moon, and the grass. he walked around for awhile, the moons beams guiding his way through the soft but itchy jungle. his long haired wig wasnt on his head anymore, he figured it was left behind, forgotten as he was placed here._where ever here is._ he thought. he seen a dark figure, realizing quickly it was a tree. its bark deep black, its top and leaves pure red. blood red.

As he sat down against it, his eyes caught contact with something shining under the pale light. he reached for it, to find his trusty axe in his hand. he hugged it swiftly and placed it upright next to him. he reflection looking fixedly back at him.

"Oh sister, i wish you were with me. i feel so terribly lonely without you." he whispered to the reflection, begging it secretly to grow out long hair, for even a glimpse of her. the sudden sound of laughter, like tinkling bells filled the air. he looked back to the axe, to see it wasnt coming from him. he stood up and looked around the field to see the sillouette of a long haired girl in a poofy dress dancing around singing 'The world of midnight' in perfect harmony.

"Sister!" he called, running towards the creature that sang like an angel and killed like the devil. the figure ran towards him yelling back,"brother!" her face came to view first, long silver hair gently flowing down to her sides. her hand and knee holding no wound, her body and clothes blood free like his own. she opened her arms and the embraced, their hands intertwining with eachothers.

they looked eachother over to make sure neither was hurt. then hugged once more before hansel placed a soft kiss on his companions lips.

"Oh sister! i thought you were gone!" he said, buring his face in her hair. her mouth nuzzling against his neck, she whispered into cold skin,"i feel the same brother." their cold embrace ended and they held eachothers hands as they slowly made their way towards the moon, towards their midnight,

together.

* * *

**Awwww! i 3 my ending! hahah this made me cry soo hard after watching those episodes. i mean sure theyre sick, but thats because the world made them that way, not out of,"being born horrible." they were probably born perfect, just tainted by nature. hahahah this made me happy!**

**hansel: indeed, amarah, this ending was perfect!**

**gretel: its just missing one thing...**

**me: D: what could it possibly be missing?**

**hansel and gretel: we didnt get to kill anyone.**

**me: well no one is here bsides me and you guys!**

**hansel: *looks at gretel***

**gretel:*looks back at hansel***

**me: O: well, gotta go! read and review!**

**hansel: read and review! amarah cme back and play!*yields sword***

**gretel: play with us! *aims gun***

**me: ahhhhhhhh!**


End file.
